Three's a Charm
by KatoKimeKa-chan
Summary: AU. Alaude is a cute girl. She isn't really what you can call 'out of this world' or 'normal' or even 'sane', but she's just what Cavallone Nathan and Daemon spade wants. Too bad she isn't interested! Cavallone 1st x fem!Alaude x Daemon spade, slight onesided Gfem!A floating around


**Title: Three's a charm**

**Summary: AU. Alaude is a cute girl, she isn't really what you can call 'out of this world' or 'normal' or 'sane', but she's just what Cavallone Nathan and Daemon spade wants. Read as relationships—romantic, friendship or family, you name it— bloom revolving the three. Cavallone primo x fem!Alaude x Daemon spade, slight Gfem!A**

**Kimeka: uhh… *looks at all the angry readers from other stories* eeek! *hides behind Kuikui***

**Kui: still calling me Kuikui? *sighs and faces readers* Yo, minna-san! This fic won't be updated much, since Kimeka will be focusing on her two other fics but we'd be very grateful if you guys still like it!**

**Kazuki: Kimeka worked hard on this, so please no flames or anything**

**Kimeka: I'm still a beginner! QAQ**

**Kui: we don't own KHR, Akira Amano does, but I guess everyone knows that... **

**Emerald: enjoy~**

* * *

A blue haired male walked around his new school on his first day, feeling lost. His sense of direction was quite weak today. Adjusting his blue scarf and white jacket he sighed and looked for someone who wasn't busy to ask for directions.

Dark indigo-blue eyes scanned the hallways until his gaze fell on light colored blonde hair. She was wearing the standard uniform, a school-made shirt with a yellow vest and a light brown skirt that showed her long creamy legs.

He made his way toward her "Yo, I'm Daemon Spade" The handsome bluenette introduced himself to the gentle looking girl. Who in turn turned around blinking wide blue-green eyes before nodding nervously and introducing herself as well.

"M-My name is Alaude" She stuttered shyly, a bit of red decorating her cheeks. She looked so cute in Daemon's eyes

"You're a shy one eh?" Daemon's smile only gets wider "That's my type of girls" The statement caused Alaude to blush harder. She blushed easily, blame her genes for that.

"I'm not…" She paused "looking for anyone to date right now…" she said before she bowed her head and apologized

"Oh? That's a shame…" Daemon scratched the back of his head before remembering why he approached Alaude in the first place. Clearing his throat a bit he said "I uhh... seem to be lost, can you please direct me to the principal's office?" He used 'the smile' on her.

She didn't look even the slightest bit affected when he used his not-so-signature smile!

"You're a new student?" She asked, tilting her head, gaining some more cute points from Daemon "Eto… Follow me…" She started walking. Daemon put his hands in his pockets and started following her; while of course, noticing and ignoring the weird looks they're getting from other people. Either he had something on his handsome face, or Alaude was popular.

* * *

With the help of Alaude—who left a while ago saying she didn't want to be late— Daemon was able to get his class schedule. He was now leaning on the wall outside his classroom waiting for the teacher to tell him to come in.

"Spade-kun, you can come in now" The teacher called him.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped into the classroom was most of the girls staring at him dreamily. No surprise there; this always happened, even in his former school. He then noticed a black haired guy sleeping in the spot main character of anime usually sits; he was wearing a red jacket over his uniform and if you look closely, you could spot a tattoo on his hand. Was that even allowed in the school?

Beside the guy, was a blonde girl he was a bit familiar with—Alaude? She was in his class?

"I'm Daemon Spade, nice to meet all of you" Daemon smiled, making the girls—minus a few exceptions— blush red.

"So Spade-kun, do you have some things about yourself that you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" The teacher asked. Daemon thought for a while and said "short, cute and shy. Those are factors for a girl I'll be more than willing to date" He winked at the girls who had a massive nosebleed.

"Okay then Spade-kun. You may take your seat, since you we're staring at Alaude-chan a while ago, why don't you sit next to her?" The Girls looked angry at Alaude for no particular reason.

Daemon blinked as the guy who was sleeping earlier suddenly woke up and sent him a look that said 'I-saw-her-first'

"Hai sensei" Daemon answered before sending the black haired guy his own look that said 'you-think-I-care?' Taking his seat beside Alaude, he smiled at the girl, who smiled back shyly.

* * *

As soon as the teacher dismissed them, he gathered his things and placed them in his black sling bag and immediately went over to Alaude's desk "I never would've guessed that we would end up in the same class! You really look younger than you really are!"

"Ah, Thank you Spade-san" Alaude replied as she finished keeping her stuff

"Call me Daemon" The bluenette said

Alaude raised an eyebrow and questioned him "Eh? But we don't know each other very well and—"

"And it's going to stay that way" A sleepy-sounding voice interrupted Alaude. Daemon turned his head to look at the person. Unsurprisingly, it was the black haired guy from earlier. He was still sitting while scratching his head.

"Nathan?" Alaude asked, not seeming to notice that the two boys didn't like each other.

Remembering Daemon's presence she said "Nathan, since you were sleeping while he introduced himself to the class, this is Daemon Spade"

"Cavallone Nathan" The raven head held out his hand to shake, which Daemon decided to take.

"Oi Alaude!" Daemon sighed, Alaude must really be popular with the boys around here as he heard another voice call Alaude "You better hurry up or we're leaving you!"

"Eto… Sorry Daemon, Nathan I have to go, my best friend's calling me" Alaude waved to them before quickly yelling at the other boy who called her "H-Hey Knuckle! Wait up!" and then she was gone.

Daemon turned to the slightly taller male "So what kind of relationship do you have with Alaude?"

Nathan only replied with a bored face, a yawn, and a "Right now, only friends. But somewhere in the future…" He looked at Daemon "She'll be my girlfriend"

Daemon laughed "Nufufu…"

Nathan narrowed his eyes in confusion and stood up "…What's so funny?" he ignored the fact that Daemon looked really weird when he laughed that creepy laugh.

"She won't be yours in the future, she will be mine" Daemon declared, confidence (or cockiness, whichever you prefer) dripping in his voice

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Nathan wasn't all that nice to people. Of course Alaude was an exception as always, but to everyone else he was cold. Alaude was one of the only people who made him come out of his shell, and for that he always clung to her like plague when she was free.

Now that Daemon transferred to Namimori middle, Alaude was bound to have less time for him. He sighed, he always acted like a child whose share of candy was given to another kid, in this case he was the child, Alaude was the oh-so-sweet candy and Daemon was other kid.

He kept walking until he reached a quite big house. It was the house he and his brother stayed in while they studied in Namimori. Going through the gate and up the steps, he opened the unlocked door. How typical of his brother to leave it unlocked.

"I'm home!" He announced, sure that his brother once again brought company over.

"Ah, nii-san! We're in the living room!" Dino's voice yelled loudly.

Taking a peek at the people in the living room, he saw his brother, Alaude's sister; Hibari Kyoya and their friend, Rokudo Mukuro playing video games while sitting cross-legged on the floor. From the looks of it, Mukuro was winning again.

"Oi Mukuro" Nathan called the pineapple. What? Mukuro's hair really did look like a pineapple!

"Eh? What?" Mukuro replied to him, eyes not leaving the game he was playing, _He can't let Dino pass him!_

"Do you happen to know a guy named 'Daemon Spade'?" Nathan asked, having noticed the striking resemblance between Mukuro and Daemon, same eyes, same face shape, same weird right eye, they even had the same hair for heaven's sake!

"Uhh… You met Daemon-nii? He just arrived yesterday, he's my cousin…" Nathan twitched, _so he was right_… "I hate that annoying bastard" Mukuro continued

"He's quite cocky" Nathan said

"Dude, you don't want me to start ranting. Seriously, you don't." Mukuro said before raising his arms in victory "I win again! In your face Dino! Kufufu" He laughed at Dino who pouted and said "hey… you're more used to playing this game, Mukuro!"

Kyoya remained silent, nothing new here. That girl was considered that dark side of Alaude and Alaude was the bright side of Kyoya. Sometimes Nathan wondered how those two were related, ignoring the fact that Alaude and Kyoya had the same face.

"So? You think I care?" Mukuro asked. It was then Nathan realized Mukuro was just like Daemon.

Sighing, he made his way up the stairs towards his room. Turing on the lights, he closed the door and placed his black and red backpack (he obviously really liked red and black) on the study table placed at the opposite side of the room of his bed.

He took out his things and started doing his homework. He was almost midway finished with his math homework before he remembered something. Taking his phone out from his pocket he started typing a message

* * *

To: _Alaude :D_

Subject: Oi

_I bet you forgot we had homework again, Alaude_

* * *

Sending the message, he closed his phone and started working on the last few equations. These were all easy for him; he IS an honors student after all.

After a few minutes later, he was done with homework. As if on cue, his phone started vibrating. He opened it and saw he had received a new message

* * *

From: _Alaude :D_

Subject: _Oi: reply_

_Thanks for reminding me, Nathan =) I would've gone to school tomorrow without any homework done again, haha…_

* * *

Nathan smiled.

* * *

To: _Alaude :D_

Subject: _Oi: reply_

_Don't mention it, I'll always look after you ne?_

* * *

Pressing the 'send' button, he started changing his clothes. He could already imagine that smiling face when she'd read that reply

* * *

When Alaude came home today, she found that her sister wasn't home again. Sighing, she went up to her room to relax.

Today, this cool new guy transferred to her class! He was really nice and he seemed to want to be friends. Nathan didn't seem to like her very much though, what could be the reason? She didn't know; she wasn't them after all; maybe they just didn't like each other by instinct?

She noted that he looked a lot like Mukuro though. Mukuro was the guy who has a crush on her sister for a long time, of course she knew him. She'd have to ask if they were related next time she saw either Mukuro or Daemon…

She was now lying on her bed, listening to some songs from her favorite animes when she suddenly felt her phone vibrate on her stomach. Opening the silver colored phone, she saw she had a message from Nathan.

Homework…? Oh right, she had forgotten about that… silly her

She texted a reply and sat up on her bed. Picking up her pinkish-red sling bag on the floor, she took out her textbooks. She had homework for the subjects Math, Science and English for today.

While she was doing her science homework, a sudden thought made its way into her mind

"_You're a shy one eh?" Daemon smiled "That's my type of girls"_

Wait wait WAIT— what the hell? Why was she suddenly thinking of that?! Alaude blushed and slammed her textbook onto her face.

After about an hour of forcing herself not to think of THAT, she managed to complete her homework when she noticed her phone had a new message, most probably from Nathan. Maybe she had been focusing too much on her homework to notice

After reading the reply, she smiled

* * *

**EDIT: Added a hundred or so words and fixed some grammar mistakes, not sure if I got them all though.**

**Kimeka: Well that's it. I don't really know if I'll be continuing this, it depends on the reviews**

**Kui: remember that the next update may take months, since Kimekawaii over here *ruffles Kimeka's hair* doesn't have lots of time to spare**

**Kazuki: All reviews will be replied to in the next chapter, IF there is a next chapter, if not, we will reply to the reviews in a PM**

**Three reviews are required to update; as there are three main characters for the love triangle.**

**Review~**


End file.
